


Love In Faerun

by Rycalla



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Depression, Elves, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, all dark elves are bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A repost of my FFnet story. Lindar (my brother's avatar) and his entourage seem to be able to find love (or something, In Viconia's case) everywhere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casual

Baldur’s Gate is owned by Bioware. Lindar is Wight Mamba’s character, but he said I could use him.

XXXXXX

Lindar cried out into the night as Imoen bit down hard. Why did she always have to bite when they were doing this? They both had agreed it didn’t mean anything, there wasn’t supposed to be any feelings attached, so why did she have to make it seem that way? Lindar had told her he wouldn’t sleep with her if she was only doing it because she had developed feelings for him. He said he didn’t love her like that and didn’t want to hurt her. She was more his little sister, that was all. They were not to become more, it was just casual sex. 

X

Lindar had missed Imoen immensely during the young woman’s months of incarceration in Spellhold. He was glad to have her back…and to have both their souls back…but Imoen just wasn’t the same…she was distant, depressed, even poisonous at times. She still had moments of hyperactive giddy childishness, but they weren’t as common as they had been before. Most of the time, she would be off in her own mind. Lindar hated seeing Imoen so miserable, but he couldn’t do much. The girl had been though a lot, more than Lindar could even comprehend. Irenicus had done a lot to her, hurt her, stole her soul, treated her like little more than a toy.  
Before, Lindar and Imoen had thought nothing wrong with their casual coupling, but now Lindar didn’t know whether or not it would be right. He and Imoen had been having sex for years. Imoen had always managed to procure potions to prevent pregnancy, always protecting herself. It never seemed wrong to them. There was no love attached, it was just to relieve stress, just to satisfy their own needs. Now…Lindar had recently learned Imoen was his half-sister, that meant that every time they ran off together at night…every time they found a nice secluded little spot…every time they had a little time to themselves…every single time they had sex, it was incest.  
Still…it was clear that Imoen still wanted it. She tried to convince Lindar that she needed it, that it would be the only thing that would take her mind off the torment rending her heart. She had gone to him several times in the past few nights, begging. Lindar wanted her—gods, how he wanted her— but part of him still found it wrong, and that was all that had kept him from allowing it.  
“Imny,” he had said, “We’re half siblings. If we were to continue our casual relations, we’d be an affront to nature. It cannot happen again. And besides, it didn’t mean anything anyway.”  
Sure, Lindar had said it didn’t mean anything, but he and Imoen both knew it meant a lot. He had been with nobody else. The other women he traveled with had tried making moves on him…well, Aerie, Viconia, and Jaheira did. All Nalia ever did was babble about helping the poor. Good lord that woman annoyed Lindar. 

X

Imoen was pacing around her tent, unable to rest. Lindar had rejected her again. What was she doing wrong? He had always called her his sister, even before they knew they really were siblings, and their relationship had never bothered him before. Had he found another woman? Lindar had always been fond of elves, so maybe he had moved on with Aerie. Or Jaheira, despite the woman’s age. Imoen remembered one time she caught Lindar spying on a pretty elf girl who had business in Candlekeep…Lindar had been so aroused they had to do it three times. Imoen remembered it vividly, considering she couldn’t walk straight for a week afterwards. She was surprised their little secret wasn’t blown after that.  
Well, mostly a secret. Gorion had caught the two of them cuddling once. Imoen shuddered at that memory too. They were both in so much trouble. Imoen had to do so many extra chores at the inn for so long, and she wasn’t allowed to see Lindar unsupervised for a few weeks. The two of them had to be even more careful after that.  
Imoen knew Lindar was outside, watching the fire. She could hear him talking to Jaheira and Nalia. Imoen wouldn’t dare ask Lindar for relations with Jaheira around. The druidess would absolutely not approve of two siblings being intimate. Even if she did, Lindar had wanted it to stay secret. It supposedly didn’t mean anything to him and Imoen, but still…  
Eventually, Jaheira’s voice could no longer be heard. Imoen figured she had gone to bed. She hoped so. She went outside. Only Lindar and Nalia were outside. Nalia was counting out a bag of gold, probably seeing how much she could give to the poor without it being missed too much.  
“Hey Imoen,” Lindar said.  
“Do you need anything?” Nalia asked, right on cue. She was always trying to help everyone. It was a good thing most of the time, but it sometimes got very annoying.  
“I want to talk to Lindar alone,” Imoen said.  
“Imoen…” Lindar began. He knew exactly where his sister was going to go with this as soon as Nalia was gone.  
“You know, you two aren’t so unique. Nobility is often inbred. Not my family of course, but the Roenalls certainly are,” Nalia said.  
“What are you talking about?” Lindar asked.  
“I heard the two of you talking the other day. I know. I really don’t see anything wrong with it. I won’t tell anyone. I really don’t care what common folk do,” Nalia said. Lindar and Imoen exchanged looks. Was Nalia spying on them?  
“Nalia, it doesn’t mean anything. It’s casual sex. We just use it to relieve stress. And we’re safe about it. I’ve told Jaheira I use contraceptive potions to regulate my cycles. I have never done it without either swiping one or using that excuse. We’re taking no chances,” Imoen said.  
“How could it not mean anything?” Nalia asked.  
“It just doesn’t!” Imoen snapped. Nalia looked shocked that Imoen had yelled at her.  
“Imoen, be nice. You know, I’m glad I’ve decided to wait until I get married to have sex. It always means something! I’m going to bed. You two are making me sick. And it’s not because you’re incestuous,” Nalia said, getting up and retreating to a tent.  
“Imoen, just get some rest, please,” Lindar said.  
Imoen sat down next to Lindar and snuggled against him. “I can’t sleep, I need you,” she purred.  
“Imoen, I already told you why this can’t happen anymore,” Lindar said.  
“It never mattered to you before. We’ve always treated each other as siblings, even before we knew we really were. Why should it matter now?” Imoen asked.  
“I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel right,” Lindar said sadly.  
“Is it because you don’t want me anymore? Do my scars repel you? Now that there’s more attractive women around you’ve realized how plain I am? Is that it?” Imoen asked angrily.  
Lindar shook his head, but he didn’t say anything. He just wanted Imoen to go to bed. He didn’t know how long he could keep resisting her. It had been so long…too long. They hadn’t been apart like that as long as they had known each other.   
Imoen got up. “Lindar, if you don’t want me, fine! I’ll go on my own, find somebody who does!” she yelled.   
“Imoen…wait!” Lindar exclaimed.  
“Save it. I don’t want to hear your excuses. It didn’t mean anything anyway, so why should I care? You don’t love me! Find one of your elf sluts and sleep with one of them! They aren’t your sisters!” Imoen snapped.   
Lindar sighed, watching Imoen walk off towards the stream they had found earlier. Great, now she was really mad. Lindar didn’t want her to leave, but what could be done? And the way she was talking…could it be the casual relationship was more than what it seemed? Was Imoen in love with him?  
After all, Lindar knew he was madly in love with her.

X

Imoen sat in the stream, trying to enjoy a bath, even though it wasn’t working very well. How could Lindar do this to her? Even after Gorion caught them together and lectured them about their deplorable behaviour, they had still found time to steal away and be together. She had needs, and she knew Lindar had needs too! Satisfied needs…that’s all their sex was supposed to be, after all.   
Imoen also knew that one day; Lindar would find another woman and settle down and have a family. And maybe, Imoen thought, I will find someone for myself, and the need for casual sex will end. She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew that someday it would happen. Maybe it would be for the best if it did.  
Imoen was still pondering this when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around, ready to defend herself, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed.  
“Lindar, what the hell are you doing? You don’t want me, so stop torturing me,” Imoen said.  
“Imoen, I’m really sorry. Sorry for everything. I have been neglecting you. You know, I haven’t been with any of the other girls, and gods know they’ve been trying. I was waiting for you this whole time,” Lindar said.  
“But…it’s not supposed to mean anything,” Imoen said.  
“Immy. Don’t kid yourself. We both know it means something. It means a lot. Look at me! It doesn’t matter that we’re half brother and sister. I’m half-elven, you’re human. We’re totally different,” Lindar said.  
Imoen turned back around. “I don’t know what to think anymore, Lindar,” she whispered.  
“Then don’t think. Did you take your potion?” Lindar asked.   
Imoen nodded. “I always do. You know, I wasn’t exactly lying when I told Jaheira they were to regulate my periods,” she said. She turned back around and hugged Lindar tight.  
“I love you, Immy,” Lindar said, stroking his sister’s pink hair.  
“And I love you Lindar,” Imoen purred.  
“It was wrong to reject you. I realized that as soon as you left,” Lindar said.  
“Gods, Lindar. Just shut up and do me already!” Imoen exclaimed.  
Lindar took the girl in a passionate kiss. Imoen was enthralled already. It had been so long…too long…and Lindar had never kissed her like this. They rarely even kissed at all, considering they weren’t supposed to be in love.  
“Heh. Lindy, you’re ready. Such a shame, bro. I won’t let you take me until I’m good and ready. You tortured me, so I’m gonna get revenge,” Imoen said with an evil grin.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Lindar snapped in mock-anger.  
“Oh really? Lindar, I can feel it. Don’t pretend you aren’t rock-hard,” Imoen said, edging away from him, that grin still smeared across her face.   
“My darling little Immy, you are so evil,” Lindar said, trying to grab her.  
Imoen got out of the stream and climbed up a nearby tree. “You want me, you’re gonna have to catch me,” she said happily.  
“Imoen, please. You’re being mean,” Lindar said. Then he got an idea. He went and retrieved his bow, taking aim at his sister.  
“Lindar, what are you doing? You aren’t planning to shoot me, are you?”   
Lindar smirked. “I know healing spells,” he said.  
“You’re actually gonna shoot me?! Lindy, last time I checked, you don’t shoot people you love out of trees!” Imoen yelled.  
“Immy, come down and I won’t have to,” Lindar said, pulling the bowstring back.  
Imoen leapt, landing on her feet. Lindar dropped the bow and grabbed the girl’s wrist before she could run off. Imoen struggled, not wanting her brother to win their game. She had to wait for Lindar to realize he wanted her, so he would have to wait to have her.  
“Lindar, you’re not fair. You make me wait so long, and you won’t let me make you wait!” Imoen yelped.  
Lindar pulled Imoen against him and wrapped one of his arms around her. Imoen wanted to keep on playing with Lindar, but then she decided…maybe it was best if she let him think he won. She could still do one thing. Maybe she could dominate him. He was stronger than her, but maybe she could find a way to subdue him, come out victorious after all.  
“You’re taller than me,” Lindar said.   
Imoen gave Lindar a goofy smile, “Only about half an inch, little brother. I think it’s because you have elf blood. Elves are slightly shorter than humans,” she whispered. “It’s odd. I’m not too tall for a human, and I’m a woman. Men are usually taller than women.”  
“You’re so insightful…and fun. It’s nights like this that make me sad that you’re probably gonna die a hundred years before I do,” Lindar said.  
“Then maybe it’s for the best that we do this while we can?”  
“It certainly is,” Lindar purred, rubbing his manhood against Imoen’s opening.  
Imoen’s eyes widened. She tried to break away from Lindar again, to no avail. The half-elven ranger wasn’t going to let her go that easily. “Stop teasing me, Lindy! I’m the one who is supposed to be teasing you!” the girl complained.  
“Don’t tell me you aren’t just dying for me to take you, Immy. You’re soaked. Just say the word and all the stress can end,” Lindar said.  
“Oh no you don’t. You made me wait for you, so you’re gonna have to be the one who has to beg for it,” Imoen purred. She spun around, taking Lindar by surprise and managing to get free. She backed off enough so Lindar couldn’t grab her easily again and sat down against the tree.  
Imoen spread her legs and slipped a hand down between them. Lindar had to keep himself from coming at the sight when his sister slid two of her fingers inside herself.   
“Immy!” Lindar yelped. Imoen rarely did this, she usually allowed him to get her ready. Lindar had seen her do it only a few times, and it had been a long time.  
“Do you like what you see, Lindy?” Imoen asked, smirking. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, she felt real good.  
“Imoen, have I ever told you that you’re mean?” Lindar asked.  
“Only a lot,” Imoen purred. She started whimpering, and it wasn’t long before she came hard.  
Lindar knelt down in front of Imoen and gave her an asking look. Imoen was still panting and couldn’t produce an answer past whimpering and moaning for about a minute. She simply nodded.   
Lindar began slowly lapping at Imoen’s clit. The girl was just recovering from her first orgasm and was already on the verge of another. She just continued her moaning. This was her second favourite part. Her favourite was when Lindar would actually take her, but this was almost as good. She wouldn’t let him stop until she was good and ready to let him.  
“Gods Lindar! Oh man, it’s been so long! Every night I’d dream of this! It was all I could think about!” Imoen screamed. Lindar licked deep into Imoen, excited upon hearing this. Imoen came again, and Lindar took as much of her nectar as he could. She was sweet, but it was like nothing else.  
Lindar licked a little longer, loving Imoen’s taste, until his sister pushed him away. Imoen sat up and looked at Lindar.   
“Little brother, you are so cute,” Imoen said, moving to cuddle with Lindar. “You know, if we weren’t related and it wasn’t so dangerous, I’d have kids with you.”  
The two siblings sat there for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. It was Lindar who made the first move at that point. He started kissing Imoen’s throat, down to her heaving chest, and between her breasts. Imoen threw her head back.  
Lindar noticed Imoen’s hands were between his legs at this point. Gods, she was stroking him!   
“Mmmm…you’re so big, Lindy. Unusual for an elf…at least from what I’ve heard. Must be from your human half,” Imoen purred. She wrapped her hand around his penis and began rubbing up and down the length. Lindar started moaning, making Imoen happy. She liked to see Lindar melt so easily.  
Lindar wrapped his lips around one of Imoen’s breasts as his lovely sister continued giving him a handjob. It threw off the girl’s rhythm a little, but neither sibling cared. Lindar pinched and stroked Imoen’s other nipple.  
Imoen let go when Lindar started breathing hard. She wanted him to come inside her, so she had to stop. Most of the time Lindar could only handle one round, even though it had been a long time. Imoen didn’t want to wear Lindar out too fast.   
Lindar stopped suckling Imoen and repositioned himself, placing his tip between her folds. If he moved forward more, he’d be inside her.   
Imoen narrowed her eyes and glared. “Don’t tease me, Lindar. I already warned you,” she growled.  
“Would you like me inside you, Immy?” Lindar asked.  
“You’re gonna have to beg for it,” Imoen said.  
“Fine…please Immy, I’m begging you. There is nobody I love more than you! Let me make love to you,” Lindar said.  
“Yes! I need you! Fill me Lindy!” Imoen cried.  
Lindar obeyed, thrusting forward hard, sheathing himself fully in Imoen’s warm vagina. Imoen screamed in pleasure  
Lindar was concerned. “Immy, did I hurt you?” he asked.  
Imoen sighed, content. “Of course not, Lindar. It just feels…so good,” she purred. “You fill me so perfectly…we were made for each other. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, we’re perfect fits.”  
Lindar started slow, still teasing. Imoen pushed him down onto his back and managed to take over again. She rode Lindar, forcing him to keep up with her and move faster. She was not in the mood for them to take it slow. She had wanted this for a long time, and now Lindar was not going to ruin it!  
“Imoen, you are devious,” Lindar said.  
“I already told you twice, little brother. Don’t. Tease. Me,” Imoen said, poking Lindar’s chest hard in time with the last three words. The young woman got a delightfully evil idea how to make it a little more fun for the both of them and started chanting.  
“What are you doing? You aren’t doing what I think you’re doing are you? Please don’t tell me you’re casting spells right now!” Lindar yelped as Imoen finished her incantation.  
“It’s just Haste. Now use it,” Imoen said.  
Lindar liked the idea of enhanced speed. Imoen showed off hers first, riding him at incredible speed. Lindar thrust up into her at an equal pace. Imoen bit down on Lindar’s shoulder. They both enjoyed this immensely. Imoen had never cast any kind of spell like this while they were doing it before, but now the pair knew what they had been missing all these years.  
At their increased speed, it was mere minutes before they both came. Lindar was spent, and the spell was wearing off. Imoen was still seeing stars.  
Imoen rolled off of Lindar, half-asleep. Lindar cast a healing spell on himself, just to have enough energy to get back to the camp. He picked up his sister and carried her back to her tent.  
“Lindy…” Imoen whispered. “Thanks. I needed that.”  
Lindar smiled at his sister. “We both did. I’m gonna go find our clothes, and then I’m going to bed,” he said.  
As Lindar walked off to retrieve their clothes, he thought about what he and Imoen had done. For some reason…it no longer seemed wrong.


	2. Bound By Darkness

(Viconia X Nalia)

Unconventional pairing, but I liked writing it.

Viconia paced the room at the inn, bored out of her mind. It was rare that there was nothing amusing to listen in on, whether it was that brat Imoen getting nailed by her own half-brother, or the Avariel child Aerie trying to practice some new spell and failing, or even the red-haired mage Nalia preaching to someone about how they should sell all their possessions and give their money to the poor or other such nonsense.  
Being a drow, Viconia didn’t particularly find humans all too attractive, but Nalia did intrigue her in a different way. Nalia was noble, but she didn’t seem to like that fact. She was always trying to help everyone else, even though she was better than them and had every right to show it off, at least Viconia believed the girl should have that right. And even though Viconia didn’t find humans as attractive as other elves, she did admit Nalia was kind of cute in her own way.  
Nalia also had a little bit in common with Viconia. Both were the last surviving members of a noble house, and De’Arnise did sound a little bit like De’Vir. Beyond that, both were very strong women.  
Viconia had no idea why she was thinking about Nalia so much lately. She was so much more interested in Lindar the hottest half-elf on the face of Faerun, even though he’d clearly rather have sex with his sister than anyone else, even a beautiful pureblood elven woman. It was disturbing. Drow tended to mate with someone close to the family if they could, but even they knew that siblings were off-limits. Viconia didn’t know if anyone else knew what Lindar and Imoen really did when they’d run off together. She didn’t even want to know that!  
The Copper Coronet was a typical hangout for Lindar and company, so they’d spend most nights there. Imoen and Lindar would sometimes share a room with Aerie, even though more often then not Aerie would share with Nalia. Tonight was one of the nights Aerie was with Imoen and Lindar though, so Nalia would be alone and Lindar and Imoen wouldn’t dare sleep with each other and scar the innocent little elf for life (more than she already was, of course). Aerie also liked Lindar and had been trying to make moves on him too, but she wasn’t getting anywhere either. The Avariel and the drow hated each other too. Viconia had no clue why Lindar even kept the little canary around. They didn’t need a third healer or mage. Imoen and Nalia had mage abilities, Jaheira was a powerful druidess, and Viconia herself was a cleric…even Lindar had some healing spells being a ranger! Aerie was merely a winged elf runt that shouldn’t have left her nest. It was her own fault she got caught.  
Viconia’s mind wandered back to the Nalia issue. She was still bored and the mage girl was probably alone or she’d be doing that stupid Robin Hood thing of hers. Maybe it would help Viconia find something to do if she wasn’t alone, and Nalia was one of the few people that didn’t despise her completely. She honestly didn’t know how the girl felt about her, since she hadn’t spent much time with her. Perhaps it would be useful to get to know the girl, not that someone like Nalia would ever be lured down the path of darkness.  
Viconia walked out into the hall, making sure to keep the hood on her cloak up just in case someone saw her. She always had to wear a cloak because if someone saw her white hair they’d know she was a drow and think she was up to something. She admittedly was evil, but she preferred staying out of trouble if she could. She had very nearly gotten killed numerous times just for being a drow. The most recent of such incidents was when some humans had attempted to burn her at the stake. She was lucky Lindar was merciful enough to not only let her free but take her on as part of his team again. Lindar had rescued her more than once.  
Viconia didn’t bother to knock on Nalia’s door, she just waltzed right in. Nalia was sitting at a table with an open spellbook, trying to cast a spell on a basket of apples, when the elf entered.  
Nalia stared hard at Viconia, “Viconia, what do you think you’re doing? I’m kind of busy right now. I’ve been learning a new spell, and I can’t get it right. If you need to bother someone, go drink vodka with Jaheira. I think she could use a drinking partner. She actually wouldn’t mind you being there,” she said.  
“You’re trying to turn apples into oranges again sweetheart?” Viconia asked.  
Nalia bristled. “Don’t call me sweetheart. That really creeps me out coming from you. And if you really must know, yes, I am attempting to polymorph objects. I have to completely and totally master it on other objects before I try it on myself or very bad things could happen, so there is a very good reason I’m turning apples into oranges,” she replied.  
“And it doesn’t look like it’s working,” Viconia said, snatching an apple from the basket and biting into it. “Still an apple.”  
“Are those any good? I haven’t tried them. I was going to transform them, but if you like them, maybe I’ll find something else to test magic on. Aerie picked them for me, it was nice of her,” Nalia said.  
Viconia swallowed and made a face. “They’re much too sweet for me. I’m pretty much a carnivore. I prefer anything with a beating heart that I can pounce on and commence tearing apart. It’s a drow thing,” she hissed.  
“What is, being vicious or being a carnivore?” Nalia asked.  
“Both,” Viconia said, throwing the apple at the mage girl.  
“You’re mean!”   
“You have impressive reflexes little one,” Viconia said with a laugh.  
“Little? I’m taller than you. I don’t know anything about drow. You guys seem so unpredictable. I didn’t like the time we spent in Ust Natha. I disliked those drow with great intensity. You only seem a few degrees more decent than them!” Nalia yelled.  
“You are correct. You know nothing about drow…” Viconia growled, removing her cloak and throwing it aside. Nalia was relieved to find that the dark elf hadn’t yet removed her armour, so at least she had something on under that cloak…  
“Could you tell me? I want to know what makes you so different from the other elves…besides the obvious black skin and white hair, of course,” Nalia said.   
Viconia sat down on the bed. “No. You don’t want to know, and last time I told a human besides Lindar about…me…they tried to destroy me,” she said.  
“You told Lindar, but he isn’t exactly all human I suppose. I’m a good woman, Vicky. I would never try to hurt you for no reason. At least tell me about Menzoberranzan then,” Nalia said.  
The reaction was so fast Nalia never saw it coming. Viconia grabbed her and held her, her arms twisted behind her. “Don’t ever call me Vicky again or I will kill you where you stand!” The drow screamed.  
“You’re hurting me, please let go!” Nalia pleaded.  
“Good, maybe you’ll listen to me,” Viconia snapped, letting Nalia go.  
“Maybe you should leave. You’ve been terrorizing me all night,” Nalia hissed, opening the door.  
“I’m not going anywhere, honey. You need to be taught a lesson about drow. Maybe if you behave I’ll even answer your stupid questions,” Viconia said, closing the door.  
Nalia backed herself into a corner and started looking for an escape. She didn’t like the look in the dark elf’s eyes. She wasn’t sure whether that look was of anger or hunger…or a little of both. It was sometimes hard to tell with dark elves.  
“What is wrong with you, darling? I’m not going to eat you…well, not in the way you think I’m going to. I may be a carnivore, but I don’t eat other intelligent beings, particularly not females,” Viconia said in a husky voice.  
Nalia started preparing spells, not sure what the elf was going to do. “One step closer, drow, and I’m going to blast you back to the Underdark!” She yelled.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. Calm yourself. I think I rather like you, human…” Viconia said, “odd, you are warmer than you usually look.”  
Nalia stopped her spell, “What do you mean warmer than I usually look? How can you see that?” she asked.  
Viconia smiled. “So curious! Didn’t you know drow see heat? It’s an adaptation for living in the Underdark. It also aids with hunting. That’s why the sunlight hurts my eyes so much. My eyes are adapted for Menzoberranzan, not Athkatla,” she said. She quickly grabbed Nalia before the girl could prepare her spells again and wrapped her in a tight embrace.  
“Let me go!” Nalia yelped.  
“I know you like this. I can see you’re getting warmer…” Viconia purred.  
“I would sooner cast death spells that might kill me too than allow you to rape me,” Nalia growled.  
“I’m not going to rape you! No honey, when I’m done with you, you’ll be quite willing.”  
“Viconia, you are disgusting! First off, I am a virgin, I am saving myself for the man I marry, and second, male or female I’m not sleeping with a drow! Particularly one I hardly even know! You’ve been with us for months and you won’t even tell anybody but Lindar a damn thing about you! And furthermore, you will stop with the pet names!” Nalia yelled, trying to break free of Viconia. She cast Shocking Grasp, which distracted Viconia more than hurt her. It was just enough for the young woman to break free from the drow.  
Viconia snarled, “You call me evil, and then you do something like that.”  
“Are you going to leave yet or am I going to have to cast something worse?” Nalia asked.  
“Fine! If it will shut your stupid mouth, I will answer your questions about drow, so long as it isn’t anything too personal. And what I say does not leave this room, or I will kill you. Are we clear?”  
Nalia smirked. “I understand,” she said, “I will not speak a word to anyone else, not even Lindar. Tell me about life in Menzoberranzan.”  
“Life? Some would hardly consider it life. Drow kill almost half of their own newborn children for either defects or being male. We don’t kill all the males, just a lot of them. Any male not deemed good enough to be a stud or that there are too many males already are sacrificed to Lolth, even by their own sisters. Any child, male or female, with defects is likewise discarded,” Viconia began.  
“But that’s beyond evil! That’s worse than what demons of the Abyss do!” Nalia yelled.  
“You will not interrupt, human! And we are evil. We want warriors. Drow don’t only kill their own offspring, but we kill other houses. Completely annihilate them. It’s a power thing. House De’Vir—my house— has more than likely been obliterated because of me. I rather hope they have, so nobody else decides to come and try to kill me. I left because…I will not kill a child. I don’t care the reasons. I’m evil, but I don’t kill children. You are right; it is the most horrible thing. I preferred leaving my home and fleeing into the world than sacrificing a baby. It’s my fault my family has probably been killed. The thing is…if we anger Lolth like I did, she takes it out on our house,” the drow explained.  
“You aren’t as evil as I first thought,” Nalia said, “have you ever had any kids?”  
“No. I was young when I left home, and I have mostly been running this whole time. I’ve never had time to have a family, even if I wanted one, and I don’t know that I do. I don’t think it would be wise to tie myself down.”  
“Really? I can’t wait to find someone and get married and have kids. I want at least two, a girl and a boy, but I wouldn’t mind more than that. My parents wanted a bunch of kids, but they only ever managed to have me. Maybe if my mother would’ve lived. I kept trying to get my father to remarry…”   
Viconia snorted. “You humans put too much hope in love,” she said.  
“You don’t believe in love?” Nalia asked.  
“Love is nothing but a reaction made to ensure our genes get passed on. That’s all,” Viconia growled.  
“Don’t drow fall in love?”  
“We don’t let our lives be ruled by stupid emotions. We mate, we don’t love. Having kids…that’s the only reason I’d ever have interest in a male.”  
“Viconia, there is nothing wrong with love. My parents were in love. It was nice. What were your parents like?”  
Viconia hissed, both shocked and angry at the question. “That is none of your concern!” she growled.  
“Sheesh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get all personal. It was a simple question, Viconia. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. You don’t have to get so defensive,” Nalia said.  
“Miss Nalia, now I have a question for you…” Viconia said. “Can I spend the night here? I don’t want to go back to my room. I don’t want to be alone.”  
“I suppose so. You can sleep on the couch there. It’s about time for me to be getting to bed. I was hoping to finish my spell practice tonight, but a certain Dark Elf made sure that wasn’t going to happen,” Nalia said, putting her magic supplies away.  
“I’m not sleeping on a couch,” Viconia said, lying back on Nalia’s bed. “There is room for us both, Miss Nalia.”  
“Stop that, okay? And if you don’t want the couch, you can have the floor, but I’m not sleeping in the same bed with a sick-minded drow who wants to rape me…”  
“I do not want to rape you! I want you to be willing!”  
“…And besides, I’m paying for this room, I get the bed! If you want a bed so badly, you go back to your room!”  
Viconia got under the covers. “I’m not moving, dear Nalia. If you’re so afraid of sharing the bed, you can have the couch,” she said.  
“We’ll see about that!” Nalia yelled, right before she climbed onto the bed and tried to push Viconia off. The drow managed to get right under her and kick her legs so she fell forward right on top of her.  
“Nalia, are you certain you don’t like this scene? I do. I don’t mind if you want to be on top,” Viconia purred.  
“What’s it gonna take to shut you up and get off the bed?”   
Viconia’s gaze turned cold and she wrapped her arms around Nalia again. “You know what it will take, little girl. What are you so afraid of? I will not hurt you. I can be very gentle when I want to be. I’m an expert. I haven’t slept with women a lot, and they’ve all been drow before. I’m curious about how it feels with a human, and even though your personality is almost unbearable; you are cute,” she said.  
“Vicky,” Nalia hissed, hoping this would make the elf move to try and attack her so she could get free and run to Lindar’s room.  
“Sweetheart, you can call me Vicky if you want to tonight,” The drow answered, nuzzling Nalia.  
“I’m going to hurt you!”  
“Go ahead. The other drow would pull my hair for fun, what are you going to subject me to? Pain makes it better. You’re so sexy when you’re angry,” Viconia said happily. She started taking her top off.  
Nalia couldn’t deny the sight wasn’t that bad, no matter how she felt about the obnoxious elf. “Vicky! You’re beautiful…” she gasped.  
“I am a drow. We’re just elves, you know. All elves are beautiful. Most would be begging me to lay with them, men or women. You fascinate me. I will not hurt you, I swear. There is nothing that can happen. I don’t have diseases, and as a female I can’t get you pregnant. What are you worried about?” Viconia wondered as she got off the bed and took the rest of her clothes off.  
The human girl sighed, “I don’t suppose the reasons matter to you, do they? I’m not a lesbian, I’m not even curious. This is gonna happen no matter what I say, isn’t it? Fine, whatever. Take my virginity. I’ll even strip myself and tie myself up. I’m never gonna forgive you. If anyone ever tries to burn you again, I’m gonna let them. You’re a bitch,” she said. She got up, tore her robes off, threw them across the room, then grabbed the sheets and tied her legs and one arm. “Could you at least tie my other arm?”  
“Don’t be that way, kitten. I’m not forcing anything. And besides, you should be considering yourself blessed. I’m generally not attracted to humans,” The drow said, tying Nalia’s other hand to the bedposts.  
“I can be any way I want! You are ruining my life!” The human raged.  
“Be quiet! Do you want Lindar to hear this and come in and ask why you’re tied up naked? If I were you, I wouldn’t want to have to explain that to anyone!” The drow exclaimed delightedly. This was a major victory for her.  
Viconia leaped on top of Nalia like the predator she was. Instead of attacking, she slowly drew her tongue across the human girl’s chest. Nalia had to admit it felt kind of good, but she wouldn’t allow herself to show that the elf was having any effect, even though it wasn’t going to work for very long. Nalia was so sensitive she would nearly climax from the effects of certain spells being cast on her; there was no way Viconia wouldn’t bring her to at least one orgasm.  
Nalia knew she shouldn’t have tied herself up. She didn’t know why she had done it. She wanted to make this as unpleasant for the drow as possible so it wouldn’t happen again, but being bound as she was, she was completely at Viconia’s mercy.  
“Vicky, you cast some mind-bending spell to make me willing, didn’t you? I don’t feel like myself at all…” Nalia said.  
The drow woman lifted her head and smirked, “don’t tell me you don’t like this, human! I can feel it, I can see it! You’re getting hot! You look like a little sun, you’re so bright!” she said.  
“I’m not going to let you have the enjoyment of hearing me scream, elf,” Nalia growled.  
“We shall see. I’ve seen how you get when blasted by lightning spells. You are sensitive. I am an expert at exploiting that, you shall soon find. You can enjoy it, there is nothing wrong with it, at least I don’t think so and neither do other elves. It’s not just drow. The vile surface elves are the same,” Viconia said before she resumed her lapping.  
Nalia let a hiss escape when the drow touched a sensitive nipple with the very tip of her tongue, and that just encouraged the elf to go faster. Viconia suckled gently, even though she wanted to bite. Biting wasn’t allowed though, the drow had promised to be gentle and not to hurt the girl.  
Nalia tried to get a spell going, but tied as she was, it was impossible, not to mention any incantation she tried to utter…Viconia would find a way to silence her before she could finish. It was hopeless. There was no way to stop the drow at this point.  
Viconia continued suckling, teasing Nalia’s other breast with one hand…and her other hand was creeping down Nalia’s body as though of its own accord. Nalia thrashed, trying to break the bonds.  
The drow touched Nalia’s clit gently. The human girl could barely keep from moaning, but she was still lucid enough to not to let the elf have the satisfaction, even though that was changing pretty fast. It was starting to feel really good to both of them. Nalia was certain Viconia had cast some spell on her, and the drow wasn’t denying it, but the girl didn’t know any kind of spell that affected her in that way. It wasn’t Domination or Charm Person…Nalia still had her own mind.   
Viconia was positively delighted that her human captive wasn’t making it easy for her. It was all the more fun. Her drow lovers never made it difficult…of course, drow were well known to be sexual deviants. It kind of surprised Viconia how difficult Nalia was being. She enjoyed it.  
Viconia brought herself face-to-face with Nalia; she liked looking at the girl’s eyes, so different than her own. Nalia had a look of hatred…hatred mixed with sheer terror.  
“What are you doing now, Vicky?” Nalia asked in a nasty tone.  
“I like your eyes,” Viconia replied simply.  
“Well, it’s a shame I don’t feel the same way! Your eyes creep me out, even more so now that I know what they see!”  
Viconia kissed Nalia, forcing her tongue into the girl’s mouth. Nalia bit down, drawing blood. The dark elf pulled back more as a reflex than anything.  
“You’re brave,” Viconia said.  
“You stupid elf! You liked that, didn’t you? There is no way out of this!” Nalia cried.  
“I told you about the pain,” Viconia said. She licked Nalia’s face, even though her tongue was sore. The human girl started crying, and Viconia licked up her tears.  
Viconia’s hand was still between Nalia’s legs. The girl had all but forgotten that with the elf lapping her tears, but Viconia slid two fingers into her and that got her attention. Nalia had never been touched in that way, and she started hyperventilating.   
“Would you cut that out, kid? I haven’t even broken it yet!” Viconia growled.  
“Broken what?” Nalia asked.   
Viconia answered by pushing her fingers in deep and viciously breaking Nalia’s hymen. The girl cried out in pain, making Viconia worry a bit that Lindar had heard. She stopped for a minute, waiting to see if the half-elf came to see what was wrong.  
“You…took my virginity…” Nalia whimpered. “Gods, I’m bleeding! Vicky, it hurts!”  
“Stop crying! You knew it would hurt! It would’ve happened someday anyway. This way, when you finally lay with one of your pathetic human males, it won’t hurt!” The dark elf snapped, forcing her fingers inside deeper. Nalia’s eyes widened, but she didn’t make a noise.  
Viconia stroked Nalia with her other hand, while her fingers caressed the girl’s insides. Nalia sighed and stopped crying. The pain had lessened…it was starting to feel good to her. The drow smelled Nalia’s blood and got excited, fingering faster, harder, and deeper.  
“You’re so tight…it’s been a long time since I’ve been with a virgin. More than a century…” Viconia purred.  
“How old are you anyway?” Nalia asked.  
“Haven’t you ever heard it’s rude to ask a lady her age? Over two hundred. That’s all I’m telling you,” The drow said before she pushed a third finger in. Nalia gave up and moaned. She had to admit it felt really, really good. Viconia was no longer hurting her, and as an elf she had slender enough fingers.  
“Vicky…” Nalia moaned.  
“You see? It isn’t so bad, now is it Princess?”   
Nalia felt herself getting close to orgasm. Viconia felt how tight the girl had gotten and pulled out. The elf was not going to finish her off considering the way she had been treating her! No, it was Viconia’s turn.  
Viconia sat up and licked two of her fingers clean. She slipped the other into Nalia’s mouth, hoping the girl would bite again. Nalia was disgusted, knowing it was her own blood and nectar she was tasting. She was too revolted to think of anything else.  
“What is wrong? It doesn’t taste bad at all. I like it,” Viconia said. The she grinned evilly. “I know something that will get the taste out of your mouth!”  
The drow moved onto Nalia’s chest and sat down on her, spreading her legs. The girl knew exactly what the elf was planning and didn’t want to do it in the slightest.  
“I’m not going to eat you, Viconia De’Vir! You can get off me right now!” Nalia yelped.  
“I’m not getting off until I get off,” Viconia said, taking her fingers and spreading her folds open for Nalia.  
Nalia closed her eyes and continued the hyperventilating. Viconia grabbed the girl’s head and forced it closer.  
“It won’t hurt, Nalia. And when I’m done, I will leave you alone, I promise,” the drow said,  
Nalia slowed her breathing and drew her tongue across Viconia’s vagina, but did not slip it inside yet. Viconia sighed contentedly, the sexual deviant that she was. The human girl didn’t care for the taste, but she admitted it tasted much better than her own nectar, and there was no blood.  
“Shar…You are talented, Nalia. I have always enjoyed cunnilingus. Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Viconia said.  
Nalia lapped lovingly. She had long since decided to just do this as fast as she could so the elf would leave her alone. Nobody could ever find out that she had sex with Viconia. If anyone knew perfect princess Nalia De’Arnise had slept with a dark elf she’d never hear the end of it…she’d lose all respect from everyone. The noble De’Arnise name would become an object of ridicule!  
“Nalia, you are a pro! This is one of the best I’ve had!” Viconia screamed. Nalia actually liked that she had the elf crying in pleasure, despite the fact that Viconia hadn’t allowed her to come. She needed satisfaction too, and it wasn’t likely her drow captor would let her have any!  
Viconia was tightening, close to orgasm. Elves were sensitive, almost as much as Nalia was, and Nalia was really working at her trying to get it over with. Viconia could hardly stay still. It felt great to her.  
Nalia licked in deep, making Viconia squirm. The elf was trying to hold back, make it even better when she finally came. The girl was trying to force the orgasm as quickly as possible. Two opposing sides, it was unclear who would win.  
Nalia managed to cast another Shocking Grasp, but somehow focused the energy not into her bound hands, but to her busy tongue. Viconia couldn’t take it anymore and came harder than she had ever come. Nalia lapped at nectar, and Viconia breathed hard.  
The elf got up, still panting. She glared at the girl. “You cheated…clever brat. Thank you. That was…amazing. We’ve got to do this again someday. Good night…” she said, getting dressed and walking out.  
“Vicky? Aren’t you forgetting about me?” Nalia asked, still bound.

XXXXXX

Jaheira walked up to her room, tired and content. Nalia’s door was open a crack. Hadn’t she warned the girl not to allow her door open at the Copper Coronet when she went to sleep? It was like asking someone to rob her!  
“Nalia, how many times…” Jaheira began, walking into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the girl naked and tied up.  
“Jaheira! Thank the gods you’re here! Viconia did this and…” Nalia complained.  
Jaheira shook her head. The excuses these kids came up with to hide their weird fetishes…


	3. Innocence Slips Away

“Imoen, may I ask you a question?” Aerie asked. The two of them were sitting alone at a table of The Copper Coronet. Lindar was busy yelling at Viconia on Nalia’s behalf. Nalia was too busy trying to hide her face in embarrassment. Viconia would just not get off the subject of the fact that they had slept together, much as Nalia wanted to forget it.  
“Is this gonna be about that book of yours again? I already told you, I have no idea how it got in my pack!” Imoen said.  
Aerie blushed. “No, I know how that happened…it’s about Lindar,” she said  
“You like him!” Imoen exclaimed. “Oh my gods, that is so cute! You’d make a perfect couple! You could get married and have lots of kids, and it would be so great!”  
“Keep it down Imoen, I don’t want to have Viconia overhear and start up her nonsense…but, yeah. It’s true. How would I go about…you know…telling him and such? I don’t think it would be right to just go to him and say ‘I love you’ or something like that. You’re the closest one to him, that’s why I’m asking you,” Aerie said, staring at her hands. She was incredibly uneasy.  
“Why not? Lindar loves elves, and face it, you’re really, really hot,” Imoen said.  
“Oh my Baervan… you did not just say that. Have you been hanging around that lousy Viconia too much Imoen? That comment sounded just like something she’d say!”  
“Aerie, come on. It’s true…well, anyway. Why don’t you come up to our room later? We could share scrolls, and figure out how to talk to Lindar. I’ve never had any problem with doing anything with Lindar, mostly talking to him, but I suppose that’s because we grew up together,” Imoen said.  
“Wow, you know Imoen, you almost make it sound like you’ve slept with Lindar.”  
“Yeah…sound like…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXK

 

Lindar finally stopped yelling at the drow and decided he’d rather retire to his room and let Nalia deal with her own problems. All his yelling did was make Viconia all the more pleased with herself and nearly drive Nalia to suicide. And then the noblewoman had started in on some line about how she’d rather sleep with Isaea Roenall than with Viconia again… Lindar couldn’t stand any more of it.  
It wasn’t surprising that Aerie was in the room again. All it did was restrict his activities with Imoen. Aerie would not approve of that relationship at all, and Lindar didn’t want the elf to leave because he liked her. That and the fact that she was a valuable member of the team.  
“Hi Lindar. Aerie and I are studying scrolls. I can’t read much Elven, and Aerie is trying to teach me,” Imoen said.  
“Do you know Elven, Lindy?” Aerie asked. Imoen elbowed her in the ribs.  
“A little. I actually stayed awake during lessons,” Lindar said, grinning at Imoen.  
“Oh, shut up.” Imoen growled.  
“I would teach you then, Lindar! You’re a half-human, it’s only right you know both the languages of your parents! We can start tonight! I’m not a teacher, so I cannot handle more than one student at a time. It would be too distracting. Imoen, please go find some other room! I would much rather teach Lindar without you making comments the whole time!” Aerie exclaimed. Imoen burst out laughing.  
“That’s your attempt?! Oh, you are so pathetic! Okay. I’ll handle this. Hey Lindar! Aerie is madly in love with you!” Imoen cried.  
Aerie burst into tears, burying her face into the scrolls. She couldn’t believe what Imoen had just done. The girl had probably just ruined every chance she had with Lindar!  
Lindar sat down next to Aerie. The elf wouldn’t look at him; the ink from the scrolls was running from her tears. Lindar stroked Aerie’s back, trying to calm her down.  
“Aerie, is what Imoen says true?” Lindar asked. Aerie still didn’t look at him, she simply nodded. She tried to compose herself a little, but she was mad.  
“I wanted to say something…that was the worst possible…Imoen, I might just mace you good!” Aerie yelled.  
“Hey, you wanted him to know!” Imoen cried.  
“Not like that!” Aerie snapped. Then she looked at Lindar. “I wanted to tell you. I’ve been trying to tell you for a while. I asked Imoen for advice…I guess that was the wrong thing to do, I should’ve known she’d say something like that…”  
“Well, it was incredibly thoughtless, but it’s alright, really…” Lindar began.  
“I should’ve told you before, I’ve just been scared. Kind of dumb, right? I know. I was just worried that you would reject me and I couldn’t bear that…”  
Lindar pulled Aerie close to him. “I’m not going to reject you, Aerie. I love you too. I’ve wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how you’d feel. I’ve asked Imoen advice myself,” he said, hugging the elf gently.  
“Shall I just leave the two of you alone?” Imoen asked with a grin.  
“Oh no you don’t! You need to be punished for your little mouth!” Lindar said.  
“Letting me watch isn’t punishment, Lindy,” Imoen said.  
“Aerie, cast Silence on her,” Lindar growled. Aerie complied readily, considering how angry she was at Imoen still.  
Lindar ran his fingers through Aerie’s hair. The elf was very nervous, but this gave her comfort enough to at least forget about Imoen’s remarks. Lindar wanted Aerie, but he didn’t know what to do about his sister. He didn’t exactly want to kick her out of the room with nowhere to go. It was time to be honest.  
“Hey, Aerie? Have I ever told you about me and Imoen?” Lindar asked.  
“You’ve told me much about how you two grew up together. She’s your best friend,” Aerie said.  
“Well, I haven’t told you the kernel yet. Imoen and I…we sleep together. It’s just something we’ve done for a long time, casual sex. We know it’s really, really, unbelievably wrong, but…”  
Aerie was shocked, and disgusted. “Lindar! That’s the most horrifying thing I’ve ever heard! How can we be together with me knowing that? Not even the drow do that! She’s your sister!” She yelled.  
“My half-sister, and we never knew until recently. I do love her, though, so don’t think it’s just because she’s a woman. This is different though, Aerie. I have feelings for you beyond just sex.”  
“Why are you telling me this? If we are going to have any kind of relationship, you’re never allowed to sleep with Imoen again, are we clear?”  
“You still want to be with me even knowing what I’ve done…I love you even more,” Lindar said.  
“You and I are elves, Lindar. You know drow are sexual deviants? Well, other kinds of elves often are the same way, and that includes the Avariel. In my case, you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a lover and I’m not giving that up just because you’ve had casual sex, even if it was with your sister. Fact is…it is incredibly sick and disgusting...but it’s also a little tiny bit hot. I mean, Imoen may be thoughtless sometimes, but she isn’t unattractive by any means. I can kind of understand why you’d go to her,” Aerie said.  
To their utter amazement, Imoen spoke. “Really? You think I’m pretty? I mean, you’re both gorgeous, but that’s because you’re elves. I never thought you’d find an average human attractive at all,” she said.  
“I thought we silenced you!” Lindar snapped.  
Imoen smirked. “I made a save against her spell, and then just didn’t have anything to say. I was enjoying the little lovefest you and Aerie are having,” she replied.  
“Oh dear, I can only cast that spell once a day, Lindar. She’s not gonna shut up now,” Aerie said.  
“That’s right! I’m just gonna have to get my payback against you two instead…and I have an interesting idea.” Imoen said. She went right over to Aerie and began kissing the elf’s neck. Lindar was shocked, and Aerie tried to pull away.  
“Imoen, cut that out this minute!” Aerie yelled. Lindar stared, which only encouraged his sister more. Aerie ran right across the room and prepared spells. “Lindar, do something!”  
“Imoen…please leave her alone or something…” Lindar muttered.  
“You find this amusing?” Aerie asked. “I can’t even concentrate enough to keep a spell going, lousy Imoen. Lindar, stop her! Do you think this is funny, because it’s not!”  
“No. I don’t think it’s funny, I think it’s hot!” Lindar said.  
“I thought you might,” Imoen said, hugging Aerie to her. The elven woman was smaller than her, and although she wasn’t hurting her, it was not easy to get away. Immy knew exactly how to hold her.  
“What are you going to do?” Aerie asked nervously.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna rape you or anything if that’s what you’re worried about, even though I have to admit that if I were a lesbian…” Imoen let that hang. She let Aerie go and the elf ran back to Lindar.  
“Am I gonna have to protect you from bad ol’ Immy?” Lindar asked.  
“Would you?” Aerie said, though not very seriously.  
“Maybe I should leave you two alone so you…” Imoen began.  
Then Aerie startled them both. “No. Stay,” she said.  
“But aren’t you two gonna do it? I wouldn’t want to ruin that,” Imoen said.  
Aerie smiled. “You intrigued me. What would you do if you were lesbian?”  
“Oh yes Imoen. What would you do?” Lindar asked.  
“Are you asking me for sex, Aerie?” Imoen asked. “I’m not a lesbian, you know. I may be a little bit bi-curious, but you want Lindar, and I don’t think it would be right to sleep with my brother’s future wife, beautiful as you are.”  
Aerie blushed at the thought of marrying Lindar, but Lindar just slapped his forehead. Imoen sure had a knack for saying just the wrong thing at the wrong time!  
Aerie sat down on the bed and motioned Imoen to come sit with her. The pink-haired girl was unsure, but she went and sat down next to Aerie anyway.  
“Look, Aerie, you’re cute, but I was just playing around before. Sleep with Lindar, not me,” Imoen said.  
“I intend to engage in relations with him… if he will have me,” Aerie said. Lindar nodded excitedly. “But you piqued my interest. You are experienced, no? Well, I’m not. I need someone with a little bit of talent to teach me how to treat Lindy how he deserves. I’ve never been with anyone before, and I worry I won’t be any good.”  
“Imoen, go ahead. I won’t mind. I’ll just watch,” Lindar said happily.  
“You’re not making this any easier, little brother!” Imoen snarled. She turned to Aerie, “You’re worried about not pleasing Lindar? I wouldn’t worry too much. He loves elves, and he’s wanted you for months. He’s not going to pass up a chance to have you, even if you want him to share you with me, which, by the way, I’m not too thrilled with. I doubt he’ll care too much if you’re not perfect on your first time. I was pretty awkward at first too. It took me a few times to get good at it.”  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Immy,” Aerie said.  
“Well, the problem is that I kind of do, but I kind of don’t. It’s a hard decision. I don’t know.”  
“If you weren’t a woman, she’d totally do it,” Lindar added helpfully.  
Imoen laid back, trying to decide what to do. “I don’t know,” she whispered. Aerie looked at her. “You’re so pretty. I’ve dreamed of having wild sex with elves, but they’ve never been female. Would this be wrong?”  
“Much less wrong than laying with Lindar,” Aerie replied, stroking Imoen’s face. The girl made her decision.  
“Okay. I’ll do this for you Aerie. But nobody else gets to know, especially not a certain drow I could name who would turn us all into jokes,” Imoen said.  
“I don’t talk to stupid Viconia anyway,” Aerie said.  
Imoen tackled Aerie and kissed her, her hands trying to tear the elf’s robes off. Lindar’s eyes widened. He had never seen anything so hot. Even after all the times he had slept with Imoen he had never seen her take it so far so fast. He usually had to beg for her. Aerie was so lucky. Of course, Lindar believed Aerie deserved a little luck and love for once, considering all she had been through.  
Imoen ripped Aerie’s robes off, leaving the young elf almost naked save for a skimpy top and panties. The girl seemed almost mad. Aerie was a little scared at this point just looking into Imoen’s eyes. There was a look the Avariel had never seen, and it bothered her.  
Imoen was at least not hurting Aerie. She was gently squeezing and kneading the elf’s firm, plump breasts, her hands under the top, her fingers brushing against Aerie’s sensitive nipples. The elf moaned and squealed. Nothing had ever felt so good.  
“Aerie…if you take the top off right now so I can kiss your little nipples, I’ll let you lick me between the legs,” Imoen purred.  
“Do I want that?” Aerie asked.  
“Oh yeah, you want that,” Lindar said.  
Aerie pulled the top off, allowing Imoen better access to her perfect breasts. The girl began planting the most pleasurable little kisses on the elf’s little pink nipples, lovingly and so gently. Imoen loved feeling Aerie’s soft skin. She only pulled away to strip, leaving herself completely nude…and unashamed of it.  
Lindar was already rock-hard, but he knew he had to wait until Imoen was done to have Aerie for himself. Gods, he wanted that elf. He wanted to be the one making her moan and purr.  
“You are so beautiful Aerie. Every part of you is perfect,” Imoen said, rubbing against the elf.  
“Immy, let me up. You promised me something, and I want to give it to you,” Aerie said.  
Imoen got off of Aerie, knowing what the hot little elf was intending, and sat up at the edge of the bed. Aerie knelt down in front of her.  
Imoen spread her legs wide, allowing Aerie access to her slit. She placed a finger inside, and then brought it to her own lips. Lindar almost lost it.  
“Go on Aerie, have a taste. I’m very sweet,” Imoen said.  
“I will… it’s just… I have never seen another woman’s vagina, and…well, I mean, it’s pretty and all, but it’s kind of…different than mine,” Aerie stammered.  
“That’s just because you’re a tight little virgin and I’m not. Now come on! You said you wanted to do this, now just do it. It feels really, really good. Maybe I’ll do it for you next. You’ll like it, I promise,” Imoen said.  
Aerie began by flicking Imoen’s clit with her tongue a few times, playing, pleasuring. She ran her tongue across the other girl’s wet hole before licking into her, so deep and so good. Imoen was screaming, coming, only making Aerie work at her harder. The little elf was thoroughly enjoying herself too. She didn’t think it would be so much fun to make another girl squirm and scream like this. Maybe that was why the other elves were such sexual deviants. Aerie had certainly never done anything like this, but she decided maybe she’d have to do it again to someone.  
Lindar was almost losing it. Watching two women love each other; this was every man’s dream, as far as he knew. At least, every man he knew. He could hardly control himself, and he knew it was going to get even better, since pretty soon Aerie would be all his.  
Imoen finally pushed Aerie away, unable to take it anymore. The elf seemed a little bit unhappy about that, since she was enjoying herself too. Imoen was breathing hard, but she wasn’t completely spent yet. She had a few more plans for Aerie.  
“Stay here Aerie. I want to make you feel good too,” Imoen said. Aerie sat back down on the bed, right next to Imoen.  
“I’m a little bit nervous,” Aerie said.  
“Yeah, but you’re darn ready. Take the panties off, and I’ll do the rest,” the human girl said. Aerie obeyed, slowly.  
“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” Aerie asked. Imoen shook her head.  
Imoen slipped her fingers between Aerie’s legs, and found out the most interesting thing about her. “This is amazing. I had plans, but I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to do this. Aerie, you’re so tiny. I’m worried I will hurt you,” she said.  
“I told you already I’m a virgin. All elves are like this at first. Does it bother you?” Aerie asked.  
“Of course not. I actually find it kind of…cute. But I don’t know how we’re gonna have sex with you,” Imoen said, “I could try, but it might hurt a lot.”  
“I want to try,” Aerie said.  
“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
Imoen pushed a finger inside Aerie. If the elf was in any pain, she didn’t show it too much. She winced, but didn’t whine or cry. She did have to stop herself from hyperventilating, but that may just have been from the excitement.  
“Aerie, are you okay?” Lindar asked.  
“Yeah…j-just fine,” Aerie said. Imoen moved her finger in just a little deeper and Aerie yelped. “Still okay, still okay. That only hurt a little.”  
“It’s not supposed to hurt at all,” Imoen said, “just relax Aerie. Breathe. It should feel pretty good in a minute here.”  
“Have you broken it yet?” Lindar wondered.  
“No. Do you want me to? I could do it fairly easily, even though I’m not sure I could get another finger in her.”  
Aerie did not like the way her Lindar and his sister were talking. She knew it would hurt at first, she used to hear the other Avariel talk about their experiences, but she never imagined she’d be this close. At least it wasn’t really hurting anymore.  
“No. I’ll handle that, just get her good and ready,” Lindar said softly. He began undressing.  
Imoen pulled Aerie onto her lap and hugged her, still working inside her. The elf was no longer in pain, and she admitted that Imoen was right; it did feel really good. She was so close…so close.  
Aerie came for the first time. She had never felt anything so good. She hardly noticed that Imoen had taken her finger out and was licking it clean. Lindar approached the two of them.  
“You’re really good Aerie. I think Lindar will be quite pleased,” Imoen whispered in the elf’s ears. Aerie got up, still very shaky. Lindar had to keep her from falling.  
“Aerie, easy,” Lindar said, helping the little elf stand.  
Imoen moved off the bed, giving Lindar and Aerie room, and dressed herself. She decided maybe it would be best to go practice her spells with Nalia, help keep Viconia from finding some way into the room and torturing the young noblewoman again. That vile elf was so proud of what she had done, but Nalia was pretty traumatized. She needed a friend like Imoen.  
Lindar lay down on the bed and pulled Aerie on top of him. He wanted to take her just then and there, but he thought it would be better if they took it slow. He rubbed the scars on the elf’s back where her wings used to be, wondering what it would be like to fly. Aerie sighed contentedly, and Lindar kissed her.  
“I love you so much Lindar,” Aerie said.  
“And I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you. Are you certain you are ready for this? We could just cuddle, if you’d like,” Lindar said.  
“I’m ready, Lindy. I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time, my love. Make me yours,”  
“Okay. We’ll start slowly, don’t worry.”  
Lindar gently caressed Aerie’s breasts, and the elf purred. She couldn’t believe she had Lindar to herself, all the girls wanted him… well, all the elven women in their group, and he had never made any advances on any of them until now.  
Lindar suckled Aerie’s nipple, and one of his hands teased the other. Aerie squealed, which made her lover smile. Aerie was just too cute, Lindar could barely stand it. His other hand crept between the elf’s legs, playing with her clit.  
“Lindar… that feels so good, oh yes. Right there, that’s the spot,” Aerie whimpered. Lindar’s fingers brushed so lightly against her vagina, and she practically screamed in pleasure. She took his hand and pressed it against her, palm flat against her. Lindar rubbed, and Aerie loved it. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, fully enjoying the feeling.  
Lindar let go of Aerie’s breasts and just laid there, continuing to rub her until she came hard. She was only slightly smaller than him, and so different than Imoen. She was physically younger, though not much, and much prettier. She was slender, and kind of small. She had less scars, even though the wing scars on her back were much bigger than any of Imoen’s.  
“Aerie, are you sure about this? It’s really going to hurt. You’re so tiny, and I’ll try to make it easier,” Lindar said.  
“I’m ready, Lindy. Please…” Aerie whispered.  
“Okay. Just relax,” Lindar said. He flipped the elf over so she was on her back and moved against her. Aerie’s eyes opened wide. She could feel Lindar against her. Any closer and he’d be inside her, though that was what she wanted.  
“I’m nervous,” Aerie said.  
“It’s okay. Just relax, breathe. It won’t hurt for long. I want to make you mine,” Lindar said. “Alright, I’ll go slowly.”  
Lindar slid inside Aerie, and the elf cried. She knew it would hurt, but she didn’t think it would hurt that much. Lindar slowly pushed in, deeper and deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside the elven woman. Aerie was in tears, and Lindar kissed her, trying to make her feel better. Lindar felt bad, knowing Aerie was in pain. He didn’t move, allowing her to get used to the size.  
“I’m bleeding Lindar!” Aerie cried.  
“Try to relax, it won’t hurt so much. I’m sorry. I hate that it hurts, my sweet little elf. You’re so tight, I knew it would hurt. Do you want to stop?” Lindar asked.  
“No…don’t. Just give me a little while.”  
Lindar kissed Aerie, trying to make her feel better. He loved the little elf, he didn’t want her to be in so much pain.  
Aerie nuzzled Lindar, even though she was still hurting. It wasn’t as sharp as it had been, but it still hurt.  
“Move, Lindar. Please. Make love to me, I need you,” Aerie pleaded.  
That was all the encouragement Lindar needed. He thrust in and out of Aerie, though not too fast, as to not hurt the Avariel more. Aerie screamed, though the pain was lessening, and it started to feel good. She held onto Lindar and urged him on, faster, harder, deeper.  
“Aerie…” Lindar purred.  
“Oh my…Lindy. I love you so much.” Aerie whispered. Her pain was gone, mostly, and she felt good. She was breathing hard, and tears ran down her face. She was still crying, but it wasn’t because she hurt. She was so happy.  
Lindar laid his head against Aerie’s chest and listened to her heart beat. He moved even faster and harder, making Aerie scream even more. Neither one of them cared if the rest of the group heard. They wanted everyone to know how much they were in love, how lucky they felt to have found each other.  
“You’re mine, Lindar. And someday, we’ll get married, and we’ll have kids, and we’ll all live together and be happy,” Aerie said happily.  
“I’d like that,” Lindar said, going as fast as he could, bringing Aerie to the brink of orgasm again. The half-elven ranger was on the edge too, and he wanted to come with Aerie.  
Aerie was delighted. It didn’t hurt at all anymore, and it felt like nothing she had ever felt. She loved what Lindar was doing to her.  
The elves came together, crying out at the top of their lungs. They both laid together, spent. Lindar slipped out of Aerie, and rolled over next to her.  
“My Lindy…” Aerie muttered. She was so tired, but she managed to hug Lindar to her with her last ounce of strength  
The pair fell asleep together, Aerie still hugging Lindar.


End file.
